Two Sides Of The Same Blade
by Right Hand Of Jashin
Summary: Killed at a young age and then advancing to the highest level of Hollow possible in an instant, Naruto just wants a friend. But what happens when the only friend he gets is a powerful Demon who is somehow linked with him?
1. Chapter 1

Hey people, this is gonna be a story that I work on whenever I get struck by severe writers block by the other story...

Basically this is a NarutoxBleach crossover and it is gonna be unique in its own way as Naruto will become a hollow which isn't all that unique but he is gonna die as a 4 year old with the Kyubi still in him. I know that doesn't sound unique but wait and see what happens because I promise you it hasn't been done before to my knowledge, but feel free to correct me if I am wrong.

This will mainly center around both Naruto and Kyubi who find their situation somewhat mixed between Yachiru and Kenpachi and Lilinette and Stark...

Don't own Naruto or Bleach

**Chapter 1- Becoming A Monster **

It had started out as a good day for a 4 year old Naruto, whose creative little mind had already planned what was going to happen the night before. Get out of bed at about 7:30, brush his teeth, get ready for the day, eat some breakfast and then go and play with old man Hokage. Ignoring the homeless ranting lunatic that sat out side of his apartment block he set out on his journey all the while ignoring the glares everyone sent him.

On his way to the stand however he saw the usual kids that picked on him and decided to take a longer route through the side streets and back alleys of Konoha, not noticing the shifting shadows of the early morning suns rays. As he turned into a particular dank and stinking alleyway he was grabbed and dragged into the shadows where a kunai was plunged into his lungs and then savagely ripped out with practiced ease and sliced it's way through his jugular before finally being jabbed into his left eye.

As this was going on Naruto found his body going limp and being thrown behind a dumpster where the kunai was none too gently ripped out. He could already feel his eye becoming too heavy to keep open. The last things he had heard before his cerulean eye had closed were "Good riddance demon scum, Yondaime sensei would have been proud of what I have just done."

After this had been said Naruto had barely been able to feel something crawl across his skin before leaping outwards and snapping something and then retrieving something with a squelch.

As soon as his eye had fully closed they seemed to snap back open and he felt no pain, which greatly confused him because he was sure his left eye had been destroyed. He quickly stood up and made his way around the dumpster to look out for his attacker and escape but he noticed that he was not alone and somebody else was behind the dumpster where he had been. His eyes widened to near impossible degrees as he stared at the bloody visage of his own face and the body of his attacker with his neck bent at an odd angle so he couldn't see his missing left eye.

He couldn't take it anymore and let out a deafening primal raw full of all of his bottled up negative emotions. He dropped to his knees and sat in a corner with his knees pulled against his chest for what felt like years as he watched the public pass by and his body remain unfounded, when in fact it had been only two days.

About a day ago a stranger creature resembling a snake and a lion had come and ate his attackers soul which had been glaring at him while screaming profanity after profanity. The beast had eaten the poor mans soul and it had then turned to Naruto but had quickly run away in fear as it seemed to sense something the young blonde couldn't.

He had watched the chain connected to his heart gradually grow smaller when little things with teeth had began to rapidly devour the last few links of the chain after 3 days of sitting their wallowing in self loathing and pity.

Once the last link had been consumed he had felt a humongous amount of pressure build up inside of his body and then around it as a white milky like substance began to cover his body and encompass it before hardening. The pain was unbearable and he couldn't even scream as it had poured out through every orifice of his body although the bulk of it came from his mouth.

He had stood up panting after it was all over and limped slowly over to the lake just outside of the walls of his village with a great amount of effort. It was also during the way there that his suspicions had been confirmed. No one could see him or hear him, but he could touch them. That last bit was discovered when he had 'accidentally' kicked the guard at the gate in the nuts and then tripped up his partner who had ran to his friends side to see what had caused him to drop to the ground vomiting.

When he arrived the first thing he noticed was that he now had one blue eye and a red one which seemed to have an oddly shaped 3 pointed pin wheel within it. His eyes were easily visible behind whatever was on his face, upon closer inspection it looked to be a mask of sorts that was basically plain white with a 3 jagged blood red marks where his cheeks were. Where his mouth was located there seemed to be a crack that ran across a good portion of the mask that resembled a scary, twisted smile.

He had also realized he had somewhat grown from being '3 ft 3' to '3 ft 7' and in his opinion now had cool looking claws on his hands and feet that were 3 inches long. The shaggy blonde mop on top of his head now had flecks of orange and red much to his delight, orange was so cool. It had not grown much either only gaining maybe an inch and being more spiky.

He was disturbed from his observation when he heard the rustling of leaves and a giant white panther of some sort stepped out which upon seeing him swore and tried to flee.

"Ah shit a Vasto Lorde? This ain't good, first that old man in the white and red robes sees us and nearly kills me and then I run into a Vasto fucking Lorde! Fuck this shit I'm outta here." with that he quickly turned around and speeds off which Naruto strangely finds himself to be capable of keeping up with.

"Wait Kitten san! Please help me, I'm lost and I don't know what to do!" Naruto yelled desperately as he quickly caught up with the now dubbed 'kitten san'.

"Fuck no! This is some kind of trap, a Vasto Lorde wouldn't get lost and it certa-" sliding to a stop he barely budged as the strange blonde Vasto Lorde crashed into him. Grimmjow was taking a pretty big gamble here. (Come on who else was it gonna be?)

"How old are ya, kid?" if his assumption was wrong then he was screwed.

"My name is Naruto, not kid, and I am this many years old." he explained in a high pitched child-like voice that many women would have found adorable while holding up 4 of his small clawed digits.

"What?- wait,no I meant how long have you been dead?" he asked. This kid couldn't have been dead for only be four years old and be a Vasto Lorde, no fucking way.

"Ohhh, about … this many days." again he held up the four of his clawed appendages and Grimmjow couldn't accept what he had herd.

"Stop fucking around with me kid, how long ave you been dead?" he asked with a cocky smile. Did this kid think he was born yesterday? Four days ago my ass.

"Really I have only been dead for that long... my body is still there..." he replied with sadness towards the end as he gestured back towards the area in which the village was.

Despite the situation Grimmjow smirked, if he devoured this kid he would definitely be the strongest. Even if Aizen wanted him to prove himself by bringing back a strong ally he could eat this kid and then crush Aizen so he would definitely be king!

As he stalked towards the kid he felt a strong spiritual pressure send him crashing to the floor. Managing to turn his head a bit to see who was behind h his eyes widened as he saw Ulquiorra behind him with that damnable expression on his face, or lack of for that matter.

"Grimmjow, what are you doing? You were supposed to be back two days ago," he glanced at Naruto and his eyes widened a fraction, before they rested once again on Grimmjow. "I see so you were planning on devouring this hollow in an attempt to grow stronger when your mission was clear. Begone." before Grimmjow could react Ulquiorra had back handed him through a Garganta.

Ulquiorra turned to a now trembling Naruto who had taken to hiding behind a tree in which his legs were clearly visible. Sighing as she stalked towards the tree he stood before a Naruto who was doing his best remain hidden from the pale skinned Arrancar's gaze.

"Child, I mean you know harm. I merely wanted to offer you a chance to escape from this place and go to somewhere in which you will be accepted.

"R-really? You mean I could make friends?" he asked hopefully.

"I doubt you will make friends as the people there are all older than you but it wouldn't be impossible as there are some kinder hollows within Hueco Mundo." Ulquiorra explained and Naruto's head perked up and he gave Ulquiorra a dazzling smile as he rapidly nodded his head.

"A wise choice child, now come with me to what will be your new home." he said this and waved his hand as a Garganta appeared and the both stepped through the vortex.

**END**

I didn't want to do a long chapter in case this wasn't very popular and yes Naruto does have Kakashi's Sharingan and it abilities shall be revealed soon.

If you like it hit the Review button and I shall update quicker, update even if you didn't like it and tell me what I can fix.

See ya next time.


	2. Naruto's New Friend

Not much to say other than thanks for the reviews and happy fucking new year.

In this story Kyubi will be insanely powerful and he will be laid back.

**Chapter 2- Realizing The Potential and Naruto's New Friend**

As soon as Naruto and Ulquiorra had stepped into the sands of Hueco Mundo Naruto had immediately fell on his back with anime style swirls in his eyes and if Ulquiorra was normal and had emotions he would have chuckled, but he isn't normal and he doesn't have emotions, so he just stared while pondering on the best course to kill himself if Aizen ever left him since slicing his wrists was out of the question as his Hierro prevented such a thing.

"Hey, hey Mr pointy block head can you see that lizard?!" snapped out of his suicidal thoughts Ulquiorra turned his head to see what that bothersome child was pointing at, while his frown became a little deeper when he had heard his nickname.

"What is it child? And could you please call me Ulquiorra?" he asked as he saw the small lizard disintegrate when Naruto accidentally impaled it with his claws.

"Ahhh, I broked it Ulquoora san." he said as his eyes turned downcast and he sniffled slightly.

"You mean you broke it, and my name is Ulquiorra, U-l-q-u-i-o-r-r-a. Say it properly. And by the way that was a small hollow like life form that lives off of the Reiryoku in the air around us." he explained as Naruto began to wander off before stopping.

"What are you talking about?" he asked curiously. Ulquiorra sighed as he delved into an explanation of what the new things like Shinigami and Hollows did and about Reiatsu and about the techniques they could perform with it and what Aizen's goals were. (With him explaining the other Shinigami to be evil of course.)

"Got it Ulqueera san." he said without looking at him as he began to try and build a sand castle before once again looking or something else to do as he realized his new super awesome claws were not suited to the task of making sand castles, or handling small delicate creatures.

"You are going the wrong way. Come, we must not keep Aizen sama waiting." he did not even bother trying to get the kid to say his name right as it would probably only end in failure, thus sending him into an even bigger downward spiral of depression.

"Okay, hey Ulqwora san I'm sorta hungry I cou-" he didn't get to finish as he collapsed unconscious. Ulquiorra merely sighed once more before picking up the child and beginning the trek to Las Noches.

**Within Naruto's Mind**

Naruto had quickly woken up when he felt water seep into his clothes and splash against his skin, which was strange since he didn't remember having clothes on or skin anymore for that matter.

Turning around and doing a full 360' turn he couldn't for the life of him recognize where he was. Deciding a different tactic was in order he drew in a huge amount of air an screamed as loud as he could.

"HEY IS ANYONE HERE?! COULD YOU TELL ME WHERE I AM?!" he was left panting slightly as he heard a low grumble coming from the corridor on the left as torches immediately illuminated that particular hallway.

Deciding it was his best option he quickly followed it. After 5 minutes of walking he stumbled into a massive room that held a giant cage with the door nearly blown off of it's hinges as a giant fox lay sprawled on the floor giving him a lazy look.

"W-what are you?" he asked slightly fearful of this monstrous entity that lay before him.

"**Well I was a demon until you got yourself killed" **his eyes narrowed a bit as it seemed he was still a bit sore about dying, "**Now from what I can gather, after having devoured a spirit that wandered in here after you died, I am your new Zanpaktou spirit and unfortunately that makes you my master." **He explained with a lazy drawl as he looked at his left eye and began explaining that. **"Now, your left eye is unique among this world as it seemed to passed over with you when you died. Now as you are probably wondering where you got it from the answer is simple. I ripped it out of the eye socket of the human that killed you. I do not know the full extent of its powers other than the fact that it can conjure black fires that burn with the intensity of the sun.**

Young Naruto could only gape at the explanation the huge fox in front of him had given.

"Wow... uh what is your name again?" Naruto asked nervously, this was one creature he did not want to accidentally insult.

"**I Don't recall ever giving you my name, but you may call me Kyubi."** he offered. Of course Kyubi was only one of the many names that he had but Kyubi was hid favorite as it was the nearest description of what he was.

"My name is Naruto, nice to meet you Kyubi san." Naruto decided it would be best to try an be friendly with Kyubi.

"**I know what your name is, I have been with you since day 1 after all." **he smirked in amusement.

"Oh right, hehe"

"**You are strange, boy. But since you now have some form of control over me I suppose it is something that I will have to become accustomed with if you are to use me effectively in battle."** this child definitely was a strange one and that was then reinforced by what the small hollow was about to ask him.

"Instead of me being your master and all of that stuff, would you maybe consider b-being my partner instead? M-maybe even my f-friend?" Kyubi's amusement had reached new heights as the young hollow in front of him had just offered to be friends with a demon lord, one of the most powerful beings in existence. The only one who could stop the him were the true gods themselves, not those pansy ass Shinigami.

"**Hmmm you would seek friendship from I, a demon who could bring this world down to its knees and turn it into ashes?" **he stared down as Naruto turned his head down to the side and mumbled something the demon overlord couldn't quite hear, even with advanced hearing.** "What was that?"**

"I said I have never had a true friend , only those that would pity me like the ramen stand owners and the old man..." he knew trying to make friends would be a stupid idea, even in this world.

"**Very well, Uzumaki Naruto, I the Kyubi no Yoko will be your 'friend'" **Naruto immediately brightened up as he heard that and Kyubi almost chuckled at the irony of it all. He, the one that was responsible for the child's lack of friends in the first place, was his only friend.

"Yay, my very first real friend were gonna have so much fun Kyu chan ooh I cant wait for you to meet Ulquioora san too... oh you cant cos your in here." Naruto's mood was dampened slightly but he still remained happy because he now had a friend!

He never would have stood for being called Kyu chan 10,000 years ago but hanging out with that lazy ass 8 tailed ox/octopus had calmed him down a lot.

"**Hmm, I too would like to meet this 'Ulquioora' person, just relax and I shall take over your body for a few moments to get to know him better."** the Kyubi smirked viciously as Naruto nodded his head vigorously. It would be good to get some fresh air for a couple of minutes and at the same time scare the shit out of someone.

**Outside Of Naruto's Mind**

Ulquiorra had been carrying the blonde hollow for about half an hour now and was nearing the entrance to Las Noches when something strange happened that sent a wave of fear into his heart.

"**Put me down you lowly hollow." **a terrifyingly powerful voice commanded and he dropped the child in his arms as red slitted eyes glared back at him when he looked at the formerly red and blue ones.

Luckily, for Ulquiorra, the being that was once Naruto landed gracefully on its feet. He immediately reached for his sword and held it out in front of him in case of an attack.

"What are you and where is the boy?" Ulquiorra tried to sound intimidating as his killing intent and Reiatsu poured out of him but the creature just chuckled as it washed over him.

"**Foolish hollow I am more powerful than all of you lowly creatures combined"** he stated as he released a portion of his own killing intent and Reiatsu which formed a snarling fox like creature above his head. He watched in glee as Ulquiorra's breath hitched in his throat and he fell to his knee's with wide eyes. **"and as for your questions, firstly I am the boys Zanpaktou and secondly, he is safe, I am merely borrowing his body for awhile." **Ulquiorra was even more shocked by that statement such a thing should not be possible.

**Now for my purpose for being here: You will get this boy to where you plan to turn him into an Arrancar, should anything happen to him before then I will destroy you." **he stopped releasing his Reiatsu and killing intent as Ulquiorra was looking blue from lack of oxygen. **"Am I understood?" **seeing that he got no answer he sent one last glare before kicking Ulquiorra through a sand dune. Oh well time for plan 'B'.

Grunting slightly before releasing all of the Reiatsu that the boys body was capable of handling he hoped that the hollows leader, this 'Aizen' person, would be more capable of having a conversation with him.

His plan was that he would unleash enough that Aizen would come and see what was going on himself, his plan seemed to be working as the lowly hollows were vaporized upon contact with his Reiatsu and he felt 5 strong signatures approaching, not nearly enough to be considered a threat but still quite strong.

He stared impassively as 5 of them landed about a dozen feet away from him. There were 4 males and 1 female. The person who he assumed to be Aizen spared the unconscious form of Ulquiorra a quick glance before his eyes widened as he seemed to peace together what had happened.

"You were the source of that power surge." it wasn't a question, it was a statement and Aizen knew that this _thing _had more power than what it was currently displaying. Much more power.

"**Ah you are a quick one, Shinigami. Or should I say ex Shinigami?" **the grin that spread across the possessed child's face would have been creepy enough but coupled with the glowing red eyes it made Aizen want to wet himself.

He was about to retort when the beasts eyes seemed to glaze over and his eyes began flashing between an odd red and blue pair of eyes and the glowing demonic ones that were currently staring into space. It was also about this time that Ulquiorra had gotten up and wobbled over to the little group of mismatched hollows and ex Shinigami captains.

"**Okay, child, you can talk to them," **this was all that was said before the eyes turned back into the ones that Ulquiorra remembered.

"Uhhhh, Kyu chan should have warned me I would be dizzy" finally turning his gaze onto the stunned group before him Naruto quickly let his patented grin spread onto his face.

"Hi my name is Naruto, whats yours?" the group could only stare at the complete 180 degree attitude turn they had just witnessed and Ulquiorra even flinched while covering his face fearing another attack. 

Surprisingly Gin was the first to regain his composure and walked towards Naruto before crouching down and ruffling the boys hair.

"The names Gin, nice to meet ya Naruto kun." he replied with his famous grin and closed eyes. The next to regain his composure was Aizen as he smiled at the boy and shook his outstretched hand lightly.

"Hello Naruto kun, I am Aizen and allow me to be the first to welcome you to Hueco Mundo and Las Noches, your new home. Also allow me to introduce you to the people behind me, starting with Tousen, since you are already acquainted with Ulquiorra. " the blind man simply nodded his head towards Naruto.

"Then there's Stark," he managed a lazy wave with one hand while picking at his ear with the other.

"Then Barragan," Naruto did not like the big man to say the least as the old man glared at the significantly smaller hollow, registering him as a threat to his kingdom.

"And last but not least Harribel." he finished. Harribel could only stare at the young boy in front of her with a mixture of awe and fear on her face. That power that had been originating from him had her completely mesmerized, it had been like a drug. She wanted, no she _needed_ to feel it again.

Quickly regaining her composure when she felt all eyes on her she nodded her head at the boy as a polite form of greeting and simply left it at that.

"Now that introduction are out of the way, what say we go and check you new lodgings, hmm Naruto kun?" with that said Aizen and co began their journey back into Las Noches with an extra member who would change all of their lives in one way or another.

**END**

Well as you seemed to have noticed Naruto is very young and therefore it will be hard to set up a pairing for him so I shall leave it up to you to decide what will happen to him.

**1- Naruto stays young and doesn't have a pairing.**

**2- Naruto gradually grows older as the story goes on with him maybe reaching the appearance of a 16 year old 1 year before the series starts in about 5-7 chapters.**

**If number 2 then who? hehe that rhymes.... **

**And should Kyubi have a paring? You know make the story even more unique...**

**1-Yes**

**2- No**

**If yes then who? You can pick anyone you want.... once again apart from a male.**

**AGAIN LEAVE A REVIEW TELLING ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT...**


	3. Meeting New 'Friends'

Sorry about the delay people but my computer was sodomized by malware and viruses, and the problem has only just been resolved. Well nothing much to say here other than the fact that this chapter will clear up some questions and remember this _**IS AN AU **_so expect some changes... oh and as of now Kakashi's Sharingan can use all of the abilities that Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan can and one surprise new one.

And some people are confused as to the time line in this fic lets just say that it is about 10-20 years before turn back the pendulum, so were talking maybe 120-130 years before Ichigo becomes a Shinigami.

And on a slightly more suckish note I have just lost 3 chapters of Naruto's Perverted Adventures because of this damn virus so no updates for that for a while :/

Here's a double update as an apology.

* * *

As Naruto and his new group of traveling companion reached Las Noches the young blonde had already formed an opinion on the massive dome like structure.

It sucked!

Seriously there was absolutely no colour in it whatsoever and there were no decorations to brighten up the place even a little bit. In Naruto's mind this palace was crying out to him to save it and save it he would.

Naruto slowed down a bit before sprinting over to the nearest stone pillar and began hugging it fiercely.

"You poor poor thing, don't worry Naruto is here now and he is gonna make you all better, yes he will." as he was whispering to it he was also stroking it in a soothing motion, the way humans would comfort each other if one was sad or in pain.

After watching the boy for two minutes and seeing no sign of him stopping soon it was left to Gin to gently remove the boy from the support beam which was several hundred times bigger than he was. The small hollow sent the column one last look before allowing himself to be pulled into a large room with a big rectangular desk in the middle that was accompanied by two dozen or so chairs.

"Take a seat Naruto kun, your brothers and sisters will soon join you." Aizen motioned to the table while he began pouring out some , in his opinion, 'delicious' homemade tea. Naruto stared at the piece of furniture that was at least big enough to give him trouble while trying to get onto it. He struggled for two minutes before Harribel came in and saw his predicament, smiling slightly, she walked over and easily lifted him into it.

"Wow thanks Harribel chan!"

"Your very welcome, Naruto kun."

When he sat down into the seat he realized that he couldn't see properly and he had to stand up to see over it. Harribel smiled as she watched the small blonde hollow mumble to himself, most likely conversing with the ferocious entity held within himself.

She found herself grow curious as to what they were talking about as he would stifle a laugh with his hands when looking at Aizen or herself.

People of all shapes and sizes began to file into the room soon after Harribel, there was a huge giant of a man and even a small gay looking man with pink hair, a man with an Afro and a small petite woman with purple hair. The last to arrive was a tall man with blue hair, who openly glared at Naruto as soon as he saw him. All of them stared curiously, and in some cases angrily, at the boy that sat at the spot that was usually reserved for their leader apart from the three of them who had been there to collect him.

Naruto though had kept his eye on one Arrancar in particular that looked like he belonged in one of the one of the picture books that Oji san used to read to him.

Meanwhile Nnoitra was beginning to get unnerved by the kids staring.

"What the fuck do you want kid?" Ignoring the looks from some members of the table he glared at the kid who didn't seem to be at all affected by the coarse language.

"Seriously kid what the fuck do you want? You are starting to creep me out." the stare only lasted a few more seconds before he got a reply.

" Ne ne, are you a pirate?" a simple enough question from Naruto's curious mind lead to several outbursts of laughter and small chuckles from around the table, not to mention the huge eyebrow twitch that Nnoitra had suddenly developed.

"You little shit! I'm gonna-" he was cut off as Aizen and several servants appeared carrying in tea trays.

"You are not going to do anything Nnoitra. Naruto kun here will soon be joining our ranks." he explained as his servants began to distribute the tea among the gathered human like hollows. They all just stared at the green liquid as it was put before them.

"Would you mind letting me sit in this seat Naruto kun while I address your brethren?" Despite not knowing what brethren meant, Naruto complied none the less.

"Okay Aizen chan, you can sit in this seat." as Naruto clambered onto the large table it was then that people noticed just how truly small he was. Feeling slightly embarrassed by all of the scrutinizing stares he was getting he quickly clambered over to Harribel's position and climbed down onto her lap before attempting to hide himself and there was only one thing big enough available for him to hide his head in.

Harribel didn't seem to mind the fact that he had jumped onto her lap but she seemed a bit miffed when he buried his head in between her large breasts and hid there. Sighing quietly she gently removed his head from its hiding spot and sat him down properly so he had to meet the incredulous stares head on. Thankfully the uncomfortable silence was broken by Aizen.

"I do not make my fantastic tea for you all to just let it go cold," Aizen gave them all a calculated stare, "or is there something the matter with my tea?"

Following the large protests everyone had nervously picked up their tea and took a few sips from their cups while trying to ignore the fact that it tasted and felt like hydrochloric acid running down their throats. In fact only Naruto seemed to enjoy it.

"Now then onto business, I shall explain young Naruto's presence here. As you all know I am assembling an army to take down soul society and overthrow the spirit king. " seeing everyone nod, he continued.

"Well young Naruto's presence here is because, according to Ulquiorra's report, he moved straight from a plus soul to a Vasto Lorde; something which has never been heard of before." Nearly everyone's eyes widened at that. Naruto, meanwhile was oblivious as he had moved to the other end of the table while everyone was focused on Aizen. He was currently trying to steal Starrk's sword without waking him up.

He was nearly there when he sensed twenty pairs of eyes turn on him, he froze like a deer in headlights and slowly turned his head to the source of his discomfort.

Previous memories of trying to steal things and getting caught doing so had begun to resurface. When he was alive he wold often run out of food due to most of it being very low quality, so that only left him with the option of stealing from the stall vendors. The most vivid of these memories was the on instance in which he was stabbed six times in the stomach for stealing from the local butchers.

Although he knew he could trust these people it was hard to let go of some of his memories of life and he began to hyperventilate. His breathing suddenly stopped and his eyes rolled back into his skull before he fell forward.

Aizen frowned and was about to catch the boy before he hit the ground but Naruto's arms suddenly shot out and stopped himself before he completely collapsed. Heavy breathing could be heard from the boy and his shoulders shook slightly. Soon laughing could be heard from the young blonde in front of them, but that voice did not belong to Naruto.

"**HAHAHAHAHA, the boy is now unconscious and that means I have complete control for at least five minutes, ten at the most, which is more than enough time to have some fun and figure out how this damnable eye works." **Naruto's head whipped up and two different red eyes glared at them all.

"**Aha there you are Ulquiorra, I'm surprised you can stand after that kick I gave you."** Kyubi smirked viciously when the pale hollow flinched slightly.

"Ah Kyubi san how nice to make your acquaintance again, care for some tea?"

"**Sorry but no, I did not come here to drink 'tea'. I came here to figure out how this eye works."**

"Hang on a second, who the fuck are you?! Where has that little shithead gone?!" Nnoitra screamed while reaching for his strange ax-like Zanpakuto. Before anyone could respond a clawed fist found its way through Nnoitra's stomach.

"**You will refrain from insulting my vessel** **while in my presence, worm."** Kyubi calmly ripped his small hand out of the significantly larger hollows midsection and delivered a brutal flip kick to his chin before grabbing his leg and tossing him through a wall.

By this time everyone else had drawn there swords in preparation for an attack, apart from Starrk who was somehow still asleep.

Slowly standing up from his crouching position Kyubi analyzed the position before him.

"**I did not wish to fight,"** his grin turned bestial and savage **"but you all seem so open towards the notion, who am I to deny you a good fight?" **

* * *

Head straight on to the next chapter and on your way there hit the review button if you would be so kind.


	4. Kyubi's Fun

"**I did not wish to engage in combat,"** his grin turned bestial and savage **"but you all seem so open towards the notion, who am I to deny you a good fight?"**The answer to his rhetorical question was to faze from view and reappear in front of Szayel with a fist cocked back.

Not expecting such high speeds from a mere infant he was blasted into the wall and knocked unconscious on impact.

With his feet barely touching the floor Kyubi once again blurred out of sight but this time reappeared in mid-air in front of Aaroniero and struck out with his elbow, hitting him in the chest he dropped to the ground and swiped his legs from out underneath him before spinning upright and delivering a powerful round house kick which sent the fully masked hollow tumbling backwards at high speeds.

He was nearly caught off guard when Ulquiorra dropped down from above, his blade coated in green Reiatsu but his Sharingan saw through such a maneuver. Kyubi caught the outstretched blade and jerked it towards the ground pulling its pale wielder with it.

Before Ulquiorra could perform any sort of counter a knee found its way to his stomach which sent him back into the air while at the same time releasing his falling blade. Seeing that a Privaron was charging Kyubi smirked before kicking Ulquiorra's blade, while it was still in mid air, straight through it head.

Not slowing down in the least Kyubi kicked Ulquiorra further in the air before he jumped further in the air and delivered a savage heel kick which sent the number four crashing through a large stone door, unconscious.

Tousen was becoming increasingly angry at the blatant disrespect this thing was showing to Aizen sama and charged in intending to do something about it.

Kyubi caught the sword with both hands and pulled it towards himself so it just missed his head, this action caused Tousen to stumble forward and Kyubi used this to his advantage by head butting the dark skinned Ex-Captain straight in the gut.

Quickly recovering the blind Shinigami yanked his blade free and attempted a quick thrust at the demons

Turning around as he landed Kyubi blocked Yammy's foot, which intended to crush him, with one hand while the ground underneath him cracked. Yammy couldn't see the small Vasto Lorde underneath his foot and he didn't sense the build up of energy until it was too late.

"Haha he was nothing muc-" Yammy was interrupted by searing pain that coursed through his entire body.

Aizen watched stunned as a child - no, _monster _ destroyed what were supposed to be the strongest and mightiest hollows in existence. The rest watched on as a pure black Cero erupted from the blondes mouth and engulfed Yammy and three of the Privaron.

"Hmmmahhh," Stark yawned loudly and stretched as he opened an eye, "whats with all the noise?" a charred black, and still burning, Arrancar landed on the table in front of him as a response.

"Oh, guess I should get up then." he had finally drawn his blade and joined the fray as he and Baraggan charged.

Utilizing his superior Sonido Starrk reached the pint sized hollow first and aimed to decapitate the tiny annoyance that was interrupting his nap time. Sensing a shift in the air Kyubi caught Starrk's blade with one hand and kicked the surprised Primera in the gut with enough force to push him back into Harribel who had been about to try and slash at him.

Shifting to the left slightly as he watched Barragan's failed stab fly past him almost in slow motion he grabbed onto Barragan's outstretched arm. Hoisting himself up onto the arm before the significantly older hollow could do anything, what he said next confused his 'enemies' greatly.

"**Tsukuyomi." **This single word caused Barragan's world to shift into a red and black version of Las Noches with the only noticeable difference was himself strapped to a cross.

"Where am I?! Show yourself at once!" Baraggan tried to break free of his bonds but it soon became obvious that such an action was futile.

"**Ahh, so this is what that pesky Uchiha** **prided himself on. Not bad." **straining his head towards the source of this new voice he glared heatedly as his eyes landed on a tall read head.

The man stood at a massive 8'10 and allowed his spiked crimson hair to freely hang just past his shoulder blades. His form was extremely muscular, but not stupidly big and he had tanned skin which was without scars. He wore no shirt which showed off his rippling stomach. His torn pants reached just below his knees and he wore no shoes.

His rugged face had three deep whisker like scars that when accompanied with his long, sharp canines gave him a very bestial appearance. His eyes were both red although one resembled a deformed pinwheel, while the other was slitted.

The eyes had given away who this giant was and Baraggan was starting to find his situation unfavorable, not that it was favorable in the first place.

"Y-you are that stupid brat that attacked us! I command you to release me at once!" Kyubi chuckled at the Segunda Espada's attitude and found himself looking more and more forward to breaking this old fool.

"**My my, quite the cocky one are we not? I do not feel like explaining things to an insect like yourself so I'll get right ahead with trying to figure out how this thing works." **Baraggan bristled with anger at being called an insect but that was soon replaced with confusion and pain as a sword ripped through his chest. More specifically his sword.

"**There we go. Hmm it seems that whatever I will to happen, happens. Well only 23 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds to go, worm." **Kyubi's chilling laughter did not nothing to help Barragan's situation, if anything it made it worse.

In the out side world only a second had passed before Baraggan crumpled to the floor like a puppet without strings. The remaining Arrancar and Aizen watched on with surprise, a few of the Privaron saw this as there chance and charged at the possessed hollow.

"**One down, three to go." **he watched as three of the Privaron charged head on at him and only Aizen noticed his Sharingan spinning.

"**Amaterasu." **the Privaron didn't stand a chance and were incinerated on contact with the deadly black flames that had spewed from the eye. Just as he was about to continue his assault he paused and went completely still.

"**Hmph it would appear as though time is up, and I only managed to get two of the four techniques down."** The powerful entity glared at every surviving occupants of the room, which there were only fourteen,as he cleaned the blood from his form with nearby rags.**" You will lie about all of this and tell him something that he will believe. If you do not comply with my request the next time I see you I will destroy you all." ** the once menacing red eye of the Kyubi reverted back to the innocent and soothing one of Naruto.

Twenty seconds. Twenty seconds was all it took for Kyubi to defeat all of the gathered Espada.

Aizen narrowed his eyes as he stared at the Sharingan that had stopped spinning. That eye was powerful, tremendously so, it would be a good weapon in his arsenal. That coupled along with the Kyubi who had an intimate knowledge of said eye would definitely play a key role in destroying those blasted Shinigami.

The bewildered child glanced at the carnage around him with wide eyes, all of his new friends were hurt! Pirate chan even had a hole in his tummy! He was wondering what could have caused all of this when he felt a firm grip on his left shoulder and he was slightly surprised to see Aizen crouching beside him with a sad smile on his face.

"They attacked Naruto kun. The Shinigami attacked us after I had tried to become friends with them, they struck down your brothers and sisters as they protected your unconscious form." No one could have possibly known that Aizen was lying, apart from the ones who had seen what had actually happened with their own two eyes.

"B-but why?"

"Because they think they are better than everyone else and that they have the right to kill anything not like them." as he was explaining this Yammy had just pushed himself out from under all of the rubble badly burned whereas Nnoitra had to release his sword to regenerate.

"Will you let them them away with this? Or will you stand up and fight for you fallen comrades?"

Naruto despite not knowing what a comrade was nodded his head vigorously any way.

"Good now follow me if you would Naruto kun, we shall turn you into an Arrancar."

* * *

Again I'm sorry about the late update. Also looking for a beta if anyone is interested, if so PM me.

Review please.


	5. Hollowfication

Nothing much to say really other than enjoy the chapter and hope this will clear up some of the confusion about it being weird for Kyubi to have a pairing.

* * *

The hollowfication chamber as some of the Espada called it wasn't really much different to the other rooms of Hueco Mundo, or 'Hundo Mundo' as Naruto had affectionately started calling it, it was incredibly plain.

We currently find said blonde in a glass case breathing heavily on the see through surface while attempting to draw pictures on it. Just as Aizen was about to turn and ignore him he caught sight of a message that put him slightly on edge.

Written on the glass was the message 'Kyu chan has a surprise for Aizen chan'.

If the child in front of them hadn't just murdered a half dozen or so of their comrades then some of the gathered Arrancar might have found the action cute. Needless to say some of the Arrancar that were apart of the massacre were now openly afraid of the small blonde terror, or rather the beast within him.

At the moment if there was one thing that Aizen was glad about it was the fact that the glass casing in front of him was sound proof as he could see words and question flowing out of Naruto's mouth faster than he could care to keep track of.

"Let us begin." Those three words made most of the Arrancar pay attention to what was about to happen as the spectacle they were about to witness was nothing short of awe inspiring.

The brief spike in Aizen's Reiatsu made some of the lower numbered Arrancar flinch slightly as it was far beyond anything they had felt but what came next almost drove even Aizen to his knees.

A surge of Reiatsu so powerful that it literally blew some of the Espada of their feet erupted from within the tiny glass prison that held their soon to be newest member. The glass from the protective casing literally melted and scorching hot winds blew throughout the chamber causing the Espada to grimace in pain as a huge towering mass of blood red Reiatsu destroyed a portion of the roof and carried on past the heavens.

Aizen and the closest Espada had wisely used Shunpo and Sonido to escape the blast radius and any of the falling debris that was headed there way. At this time Aizen had a brief idea of what his supposed surprise was and he was currently in the process of drawing his blade when a massive hulking figure could be seen emerging from the smoke.

The man stood at a massive 8'10 and allowed his spiked crimson hair to freely hang just past his shoulder blades. His form was extremely muscular, but not stupidly big and he had tanned skin which was without scars.

He wore no shirt which showed off his rippling stomach, his torn pants reached just below his knees and he wore no shoes. His rugged face had three deep whisker like scars and red slitted eyes that when accompanied with his long, sharp canines gave him a very bestial appearance.

He suddenly laughed. The laugh was not joyful, playful or even mocking. No, this laugh promised nothing but pain and misery. If it had to be compared to anything then the closest thing that you could compare it to would be death.

The new arrival put all of the gathered people on high alert, there was only one thing that could put them into a frantic state of mind and it was not something they would like to deal with.

"**Ahh, to have my own body again. What's wrong worms? Miss me?"** the savage grin did nothing to put their minds at ease.

"And me, and me! Did you miss me Aizen chan!?" the somewhat squeaky voice of Naruto seemed to relieve almost all of the tension in the room and much to Kyubi's ire; it had totally ruined his bad ass entrance.

When Naruto popped up on Kyubi's shoulder Aizen had a small flashback of a certain 11th squad captain and his vice captain. Naruto for the most part looked unchanged apart from the fact that he looked a little bit older and was almost 4 foot.

"Yes Naruto kun, we all missed you for the 20 or so seconds that you had disappeared." Aizen's voice was slightly playful as he looked at the key to his victory.

"And you Kyubi san, I must say that this is an unexpected surprise." Aizen knew as soon as Kyubi had been released that he now had a wild card on his hand, one that could ensure his victory or bring his downfall.

"**Do not address me with such familiarity Aizen, the only reason you are not a stain on the wall is because of the child on my back. He alone holds the power to control me and he would not be pleased to see one of his 'friends' dead."**

Aizen didn't say anything but you could see the annoyance and slight amount of hatred in his eyes from a mile away.

"Ne Kyu chan don't be mean. I'm sorry Aizen chan, Kyu chan didn't mean what he said." Naruto said this as he hopped off of Kyubi's back and ran towards Nnoitra.

"Pirate san did you miss me too?" Naruto was tugging on his baggy pant leg as he said this, much to Nnoitra's annoyance.

"No, now pis-" a huge amount of killing intent came out of nowhere and the snarling visage of a massive fox with nine tails appeared behind Kyubi as Nnoitra was about to swat at Naruto who was blissfully oblivious.

"**Did you?"** Kyubi asked with the signature grin.

"Y-yeah…I-I g-gotta go!"

With that Nnoitra quickly ran out of the room whereas Aizen sighed. He really needed all of the Espada here for the news he had, but it could probably wait until tomorrow.

"Ulquiorra please show our newest additions to their rooms, everyone else is dismissed." With that Aizen left too.

Kyubi's gaze rested on Harribel as she left or more specifically the way her body moved as she left the meeting room. The site of an attractive female had churned up some very basic and primal desires that the Kyubi had briefly buried. He tore his eyes away and turned back towards his guide.

Ulquiorra flinched violently as a massive hand fell upon his shoulder and began to tighten painfully as Kyubi stood by his side.

"**Well shall we go Ulquiorra san?"** At that moment if there was one thing Ulquiorra was actually glad about it was that he had no tear ducts because he would have been reduced to a whimpering wreck.

Naruto quickly hopped onto Kyubi back while waving goodbye to everyone whereas only Aizen and Harribel waved back when they were leaving, led by a shaking Ulquiorra.

"Well this is going to be interesting." Those seven words that were spoken by Aizen basically summed up everyone's thoughts.

Apart from Ulquiorra's…

His were more centered on suicide and pain.

* * *

The strange trio navigated through the hallways, with Naruto occasionally conversing with the demon whose back he was riding on. One of the topics had Ulquiorra quivering when they were finished.

"Kyu chan?" Naruto's voice was seriously starting to grate on Ulquiorra's nerves.

"**What is it, child?" **But this was the only thing from stopping him from killing the blonde haired nuisance in front of him.

"Did you figure out what the eye does?"

This was something that had caught the pale hollows attention. The eye was certainly a strange one and he had never seen anything like it, was it part of the boys Zanpakuto abilities? It couldn't have been, he had it when they both arrived in Hueco Mundo. Just where the hell had it came from?

"**Yes and No. The eye still has abilities that I have not been able to grasp yet and through vigorous training I am hoping you can unlock them. I already have a candidate in mind that will help you with your training and various other skills." **Ulquiorra could feel Kyubi's stare burning a hole in the back of his head and it took all of his willpower not to stumble.

They eventually arrived at Ulquiorra's quarters which were located within one of the corners of Las Noches. The first thing the newest Arrancar of Hueco Mundo noticed about the room was that it was huge and incredibly plain; something that Naruto planned to resolve in the near future.

"**Today has been taxing Naruto. I will rest now and return in a few hours." **And with that Kyubi disappeared back into his seal with a bright flash of red. Where he stood moments ago was now a Zanbatou blood red in color while the hilt was black with some wrappings hanging off the end. The blade and handle were easily as big as Ulquiorra himself and it looked as though it weighed a ton.

He was proving wrong in his last observation however as Naruto picked it up with child like grace and smashed him over the head with the blunt end.

"Whoa did you see what Kyu chan did Ulqiouro san? Did you?" the pale hollow merely mumbled a 'Yes' as he picked himself up from the floor.

"I don't need sleep so I will leave the bed to you, Naruto san." Ulquiorra carefully avoided the clumsy swings that Naruto was performing with his newly found weapon.

"And try not to smash anyth-…. Never mind. Please just remain here for the time being." He mumbled the last part as Naruto made a clean slash straight through his all. Nursing the nasty bash he had received Ulquiorra quickly retreated out of the room.

The small blond was left to his own devices and it wasn't very long before he ran out of things to do. Looking out of the window and out across the endless white sands Naruto spotted a small dab of green in the distance that seemed to be being followed by a two other figures and a giant caterpillar by the looks of things.

"Well this is not very fun anyhow." And disregarding Ulquiorra's words not after even 5 minutes Naruto smashed another hole in the wall and hopped through, intent on finding out what the mass of colors were in the distance.

Next time – Naruto finds a friend his own age and the voting closes.

And be sure to hit the _**'"NEW"' **_review button to tell me what you thought.


End file.
